This invention relates to an improved pushbutton switch, and particularly to a pushbutton switch and that can solve the problem of sticking or welding of the common contact point caused by sparks created in the switching process.
A typical conventional switch, such as a microswitch, usually contains a housing including a press unit, a driving element, a switching unit, and a plurality of conductive pins.
One end of an elastic element of the switching unit is connected with the driving element while the other end is connected with a sway element. When an external force is applied onto the press unit, the bottom end of the press unit will press against the driving element to in turn push an elastic element to drive the sway element for switching a common contact point from a contact position in which it contacts a third conductive pin to another contact position in which it contacts a second conductive pin in order to supply power or signals to a load linked with the second conductive pin.
However, in the conventional switch, because the elastic element is driven indirectly, it requires a relatively larger external force to be applied onto the press unit. In addition it is difficult for a maker to cram the abovesaid units or elements into the limited space of the housing resulting in increased assembly costs.
Moreover, because the conventional switch lacks a way to overcome welding or sticking of the sway element to one of the conductive pins driving switching process, operation failure may occur from time to time.